


Military Men do it with Butterscotch

by innocentlies_archivist



Category: Jossverse RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentlies_archivist/pseuds/innocentlies_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Don't Ask, Don't Tell, a Bones fanfic. The flipside of guest starring on David's new show has its perks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Military Men do it with Butterscotch

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Innocent Lies](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Innocent_Lies). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [Innocent Lies collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/innocentlies/profile).

"So, we meet again," a dark, husky drawl came from behind accompanied by the click of a loaded gun clip.

Alexis smiled, just a small quirk of lips, and straightened his back. "I am a man of my word. This," he set down the stack of stage directions he'd been browsing and let his hands fall to the sides, "I wouldn't want to miss."

Now the voice came closer, lowering still and leaving a ghost of a breath on his neck. "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't. After all," another tiny click, "we have this bone that needs some serious picking."

"It's a bone now? And here I thought you're just happy to see me," Alexis said, desperately trying to keep his poker face. Once they got onto this path, it was going to be one long and rocky ride of innuendo laced with double entendre and packed up neat inside belly-wrecking laughs, complete with a ribbon sporting a "Thanks for the tickles" text, tied in a bow.

"Didn't say I wasn't," David said, dropping the affected Western villain tone and replacing it with the one that never failed to bring a shiver down Alexis' spine.

Best change the topic, he thought.

"Still sneaking around the prop storage, Dave? Because I don't think it's possible to be _that_ excited," he queried and pressed his hip against the solid shape of a barrel digging into his skin. David was nothing if not predictable in his unpredictability.

"I'd say you'd be surprised but yeah, you got me." The replica made a path along Alexis' thigh. "At least this time we both get to play with one," David smirked as he punctuated the point with a little jab.

He fought the urge to press back against David's frame, still as familiar as it ever was despite the time and distance put between them before… Yes, it had to be someone with a glassy gleam in their eyes sporting a "Joss Whedon is my Master Now" t-shirt in the casting department. Possibly the casting director's secretary. Everyone knows they have all the real power. Alexis had some really interesting stories to tell about the _valuable_ input one particular PA had, in case he ever got really, _really_ desperate for petty cash and/or fan attention.

So what he had now was a bit of a dilemma. Either he could forfeit this match of who caves in first and rub his backside all over his fictional gay love, or he could turn around, make a witty comeback and wrestle for the curiously appropriate phallic gun, which would provide yet more hands-on fun but, and here's the snag, he'd have to come up with one first. A witty comeback, that is. Wrestling and phallic items were no-brainers.

"I had no idea you wanted to play with my… gun," he deadpanned, barely managing the half-turn he'd intended to give something of a compromise to his indecision.

David halted that try quickly by pushing him tighter against the table he'd been leaning on. "Hey, I take my work seriously. You see, I thought we should practice this one scene a bit more. Remember, the one with butterscotch?"

"I thought we already shot that," Alexis managed to say while wriggling his way around to face David. The bastard wasn't making it any easier with that positively evil grin.

"They want an extended version."

"Oh, they do?"

"Yes, and this time there's more tongue action," David said, licking his lips and letting his weight pin Alexis between him and the table.

It was such a mesmerizing sight Alexis was unable to peel his gaze away, or to answer quickly enough to be considered an expression of real disinterest. "There's nothing in the script," he finally breathed out, reaching a hand back to retrieve the papers that would prove his point. Or perhaps just to hold himself up straight.

A positively wicked grin spread on David's face.

"There is in mine," and the manuscript scattered all over the floor while their bodies fell into the easy anarchy of hands roaming and groping and tickling between the hungry, playful, heady kisses that knew just how much to give and take before it got _weird_.

And that would be exactly why it was so very weird. One would think getting into this sort of thing with a co-worker would be all shades of weird, except that working with Dave was the textbook definition of weird and off-the-wall and thus all this was not, actually, all that weird to begin with.

Good thing he didn't really care, because otherwise he might be straining a neuron instead of his legs, trying to wrap one around Dave's legs and keeping his balance with the other. Straining brain cells would be bad. He might need his capacity for rational thought back any day now.

Most likely, that day would be right after the one where his gig in David's new show ended.

"What about the butterscotch? There's this thing about dedication to one's work I'm very particular about…" Alexis said as he managed to pull back long enough to get a word in.

A little mayhem and mischief in the prop room was only one of the perks of working with David. And he fully intended to exploit each and every one while he could.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
